Chain Reaction
by Something Written
Summary: The government have created an elite team of child soldiers called FOX. When a FOX and the members of young justice get the same mission, the Justice league is alerted to FOX's existence. Robin/OC Wally/OC Speedy/OC Kadler/OC.
1. The puzzle and the shield

_**And another Young Justice Fic... These are the parings**_

_Nathalie Kite X Kaldur_ Nathalie is based on **_So I've been told_**

_Kida Holmes X Wally_ Kida is based on **_Music is life 88_**

_Ariel Capulet X Robin_ Based on me

_Hannah Archer X Speedy_ Just one of my many Oc's

* * *

><p>"Ariel, you don't know where we are. Just give me the damn map and-"<p>

"Shut up Kida, I know exactly where we are. Third floor in front of Mr. Banner's science class, and to the right, Mrs. Bonnie's English class – our English class. See, it's right in here,"

Kida's brown eyes grew in panic. "Wait! That's the-"

Ariel opened the door to a fifteen-year-old guy with flaming hair.

"-men's washroom."

Ariel gave a startled yell and promptly slammed the door in the ginger's face. "Please, please, tell me I didn't do that."

"You did, and FYI, we're on the **first **floor." Kida said, exasperated. "Now how bout you give me that freaking map already?"

A slightly flattened tuff of orange hair came into view, followed by a slighted flattened face. "Well hello beautifuls."

The girls stared.

He sidled up to Kida, "well gorgeous, I always make it my business to aid a breath taking damsel in distress. How can I be of assistance?"

"Uh-I-I-Maybe-You-Uh-English-Class?" Kida stammered, a light blush rising to her cheeks. She looked around hopelessly as if whishing she was anywhere – anywhere, but here.

"What my shrimpy friend is trying to say – do you know where we could find the third floor? Because I swear, I've been up like four flights of stairs and I'm getting nowhere fast."

"No, that's a stupid question, I am not stupid enough to say something like that," Kida glared.

"Hey now, there are no stupid questions, only stupid….."

"Exactly."

"Sooo – what class do you have?" The ginger seemed uncertain for once.

"Bonnie, English." Ariel, said smiling, "my name's Ariel, and the mini chick is Kida."

"West, Wally West." He grinned and led them down the hall.

"Wait don't you have classes?" Kida asked concerned.

"Yep" He winked.

Kida let out a whimper, and whispered, "My god Ariel, he's **skipping**."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "why do I know you again?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kida replied.

"Well ladies, what brings you to this sad, sad place."

"Uhh- the law that says we have to go to school?" Confused, Kida looked up at Wally.

"Yeah, sucks right? I've got better things to do, I mean it's not like I'm going to be a doctor – I already…" He trailed off, "Not that I don't like spending my time with sweet babes like you." Wally winked yet again.

Kida blushed.

Ariel snickered, "hey sweetie, that's called being hit on."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kida!" Ariel ran over to her friend "Are we going to the base today? I think Hannah said we had an assignment…"<p>

"Not here dumbass. People. Could. Hear. You." Kida hissed, "but, yeah, we're supposed to check out some shipping. They think it may actually be an import of venom."

"Sweet, knowing Hannah she'll give us some boring lecture on recklessness again."

Kida sighed, "first off, it's called a briefing, second, it's not me who keeps doing stupid shit, it's you."

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm the only one who likes having a little fun. Jeez, it's not like I've damaged anything important."

"You blew up our supervisors car."

"Hey, it was probably a crappy car anyway."

"It was brand- Oh crap, we really have to go. We'll be late."

"So what?" Ariel blanked, "does it matter?"

"We'll be **late.**"

"Damn, Hannah said she'd string me from a flag pole if I was late. She'll kill us"

"Yeah, but we'll be **late**."

"Chill, you're ,like, the golden girl, Hannah doesn't want to hang _you_ like a flag."

"Comon" Kida yelled, already far ahead of her, "we're gonna be late!"

"And does anyone listen?" Ariel grumbled running after the quickly disappearing dark haired figure. "Hey, wait up midget!"

* * *

><p>"You're <em>late." <em>The girls cowered in front of their Capitan.

"I-I'm sorry Hannah, we-" Kida said, struggling for words.

"_You." _Hannah whirled on Ariel, completely ignoring Kida's protests. "_Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be apart of F.O.X.?" _

"Just like winning the lottery, except that I might die at any given moment." Ariel said dryly.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'd accomplish that without our help." Hannah stated. "You. Are a danger to yourself, and others. You're staying here in training, while Rubix is on the Venom case."

"What!" Ariel said angrily, "But she's _my_ damn partner!"

"She's also our smartest agent, and only got paired with you due to age." Hannah said calmly. "Now go walk on your hands or something."

"I really hate her." Ariel muttered as they left.

"I can hear you, and somehow, I think I'll manage."

"Turn to your right, there's some kind of hidden panel"

Kida sighed, it was late, she was bored, and she still had a ton of homework to do. The Venom lead had been a bust – much to Ariel's glee – and she was stuck doing a flipping simulation. This has got to be some kind of insult, she thought, staring at the riddle. Do they think I'm stupid? If these are the clues the riddler leaves, a ten year old kid with a dictionary could have caught him. She glared at the blurring screen, the little icon that was Ariel ran in to a wall. Idiot. She was the same as the first time they met. She'd been in the library when some loud mouth came in. It took her a while, but Kida eventually realized the girl was talking about an actual book – not the colour of her shoes. The girl saw what she was reading and bounced up introducing herself as Ariel Capulet, the girl with over fifty dollars in overdue fees.

She laughed to herself; Ariel had tripped over her shoe again.

"Stupid game, stupid shoe, stupid floor" – Kida laughed – "stupid genius," Ariel muttered unhappily. Sure if she had to admit it she was quite aware of how unlikely it had been for her to make it into F.O.X. She was also aware of how unqualified she was to be Kida's partner. But if she wasn't forced to say it, she wouldn't. She'd, had to beg to even be tested for F.O.X., it was only because of Hannah she'd even passed. They said she wasn't skilled enough, but in some once-in-a-lifetime-act-of-kindness, Hannah stepped in.

She'd figured it out – Kida's identity as Rubix, when her dad died. Leon Capulet – Officer Capulet – shot while working on a homicide case. Then they called in the specialists, Rubix and Hannah Archer. She'd recognized Kida right away, and demanded to be trained by F.O.X.

At first it wasn't about being a hero, to be honest it still wasn't. It was about making sure people like her dad never died, and kids never lost their parents. She'd always had a save the world complex, now she could put it into action. As stupidly cliché as it sounded, she wanted to be a shining knight, protecting others the same way her dad did. That's why she chose the code name Knight, it was a pact made with herself.

"Hey Kida?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go see Nathalie after school tomorrow? We have a half day, so we can go meet her at Gotham Academy."


	2. The bird and the stranger

**_Hey so this chapter is shorter, but I really just wanted to publish it. That may have something to do with my pushy friend_**Music is life 88. _ **So a thank you to**_YJ-Lover CHIKa-RoXY **_and_** Obiwan 1022 **_for reviewing, and my awesome Kida, and every one else who faved and Alerted this story. _**

_**Starting to write the next chapter now, stay tuned. **_

* * *

><p>"Come on, turn the other way, turn the other way," Ariel muttered. Her hands were against the wall, her feet pressed to the other. Her dark brown hair hanging below her face. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. But it wasn't like this was a training mission, it was the real thing - so calling a time out wasn't an option. "Stupid covert mission."<p>

The guard turned his head to look down the hallway. "_No, no, no_." He started forward when something smacked into him. A odd laugh filled Ariel's ear, "last guard, now let's see what their guarding." _Oh crap._

"Robin, wait," a steady voice commanded, "give us time to get there first."

Ariel tapped her communicator, "Rubix, put Hannah on. _Now."_

"Knight? What's going on? Your cover hasn't been compromised already, has it?" Hannah's tired voice come in.

"Nope, not yet. We're not supposed to make contact with anyone else right?"

"What did you do this time?"

"Oh jumping to that conclusion, thanks, but no, it's not something I did. It seems the boy wonder is here, with friends in tow."

"Get out. Now. Take an exit through the window, and make a run for Fifth Street. We'll be waiting."

"Took you guys long enough." Robin's voice echoed down the hall.

Ariel took a last look at the boy and his friends. It would have been nice, she thought, while climbing through the window, to have met Robin and his friends."

* * *

><p>Nathalie walked down the hall, her platinum blond head focused on an intricate daydream. This particular dream involved the design of armor for caterpillars, and spy cameras for butterflies. As she floated dreamily down the hall, Nathalie heard two familiar voices.<p>

"Of course not you idiot, there's no way she can get you to fly."

"Batman can fly."

"He doesn't fly, he glides damn it. How many times have I told you that?"

Nathalie smiled and walked over to her quarrelling friends.

"Greetings friends, what brings you to this sad estate," Nathalie asked in her most dramatic voice.

"Just back from Drama I see," Ariel observed.

"You bet," Nathalie smiled, "shall we go? Eat lunch I mean?"

"I'm starving!" Ariel exclaimed, "but our introverted dwarf is being is being difficult. She says she's not hungry, but she didn't eat breakfast, again. And no, Kida, chocolate doesn't count as a proper meal."

"Technically it's a vegetable," Kida pointed out.

"Well who the hell eats vegetables for breakfast?" Suddenly a knowing grin appeared on Ariel's face. "Oh Kida, guess who it is."

Kida stared at her friend confused, "who."

"Our lovely ladies man with a mop of gingery hair," Ariel's smile turned feral. "Maybe we could invite him over, he seemed to like you the other day."

"Shut-up," Kida sputtered at her friends teasing, "and if you do I'll-"

"Hey beautiful, whatcha doing in Gotham Academy?" The said red head had made his way over, followed by a younger boy.

Kida's mouth opened then shut, then opened again. The only sound that was made was that of a wounded puppy.

"We're visiting Nat," Ariel motioned to her friend, both holding back their laughter, "what about you?"

"This is Dick." The dark haired teen raised a hand in greeting. "Dick, this is Kida and Ariel."

"Kite? Have you handed in your French rapport yet?" A young teacher stepped out in to the hallway.

Nat sighed, "Yes Mrs. I left it on your desk."

"Thank you," The woman's sweetly clipped voice dripped disgustingly.

Nathalie let out a growl at her patronizing teacher. "So, are you guys going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, we were just headed there."

"Wow, this place is pretty impressive," Ariel whispered, looking around the hall. "I mean compared to my other school, not ours." She explained to Wally. "Me and Kida went to a smaller school than this."

"You mean Kida and I," Kida pointed out.

"Whatever," Ariel waved her off.

"So, why'd you guys move?" Dick asked. Ariel looked at him sharply, his voice seemed to startle her.

"It was…..Work related," Kida said finally, "our parents moved for the job."

Ariel continued to watch Dick. Her eyes flickered, analyzing him.

"Oh god, it's that weird stew again, you'd think our school could afford real food." Nat walked up to the counter, "do you have crackers or something?"

"Well, it has to be better that anything I could cook," Ariel said, snapping out of her daze.

"Hm, I think I'll grab the table," Kida mentioned, eyeing the food.

"I'll join you," Wally rushed after her.

Ariel stared at the back of her retreating friend, "way to ditch me."

"You know, the food isn't that bad. If you close your eyes," Dick offered.

"That's good, because I'm starving. And at this point I couldn't care less." Ariel responded, getting in line with him.

Dick made a face as the "stew" was lumped on his plate. Ariel laughed.

"Isn't it a little too over done? You know the whole evil cafeteria food thing?" Dick grimaced.

"Well, I'm guessing the lunch lady's not feeling too whelmed."

"Whelmed?"

The teen smiled, "well, you see…."

* * *

><p>The three girls walked down the street laughing. "God Ariel, you forgot what day your birthday was? That's pathetic, even for you."<p>

"Hey, I resent that. Besides I set him strait, he now knows what the best day of the year is." Ariel grinned, "And look who's talking about pathetic, every time Wally spoke you looked like you were ether going to jump him or run away screaming."

"I would not jump him" Kida snapped at her friends, "Nat, don't laugh, you'll just encourage her."

"Oh, she's not that bad. And she does make a point, your smitten with him."

"Smitten, whatever," Kida grumbled, "I at least-"

"So blondie," Ariel interrupted, "do you think you could make me fly?"

* * *

><p>Rate and review<p> 


	3. The unravelling and the mistake

**_Just a warning this one isn't too funny but I had to make them meet, for the record though, the friend whom Kida is based on would never bring her food into the movie theatres._**

**_Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I'm to lazy to list you, so I'll do it later..._**

* * *

><p>"You're at the grocery store?"<p>

"_yes, _how many times do I have to say it for you to understand?" Hannah said, grinding her teeth.

"I don't know, I just thought that running your daddy's errands was, well, beneath you," Ariel's voice crackled through the phone.

"You might want to remember who your boss is."

"Hey you called me. Besides technically you're not my boss, you're just my- whoops, sorry, I really have to go. Kida's glaring at me."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone in the toiletries aisle." Hannah sighed and stared at the phone, "I really need to get some friends my own age."

She scanned the rows of shampoo and hair products, "no, no, no, no, no, like hell, closer, perfect." Hannah stopped and stared at the out of stock sign. _Can my day get any worse? _

"Everyone put your valuables on the counter. Now."

_Apparently yes. _

She sighed, she was not in the mood for this, maybe she should just leave? After all it's not like this had anything to do with her, she just wanted to get her frigging conditioner, grab her dad's lunch, and get the hell out.

"Hey missy, didn't you here me? Hand over your wallet and I might let you get away safely."

"Drop the gun and no one gets hurt," a young guy about Hannah's age had appeared. He was wearing a red outfit and donned a bow and arrow.

Hannah used the distraction to pull the criminal into a full nelson. "Don't ever call me Missy. Ever." She hissed, now, drop the gun, and I _might _let you get away without a black eye."

The Red arrow - formerly Speedy, Hannah noted, - relaxed his grip. She pushed her now terrified victim to the ground. "What are you looking at?" She asked the Archer, "go arrest him or something, I actually have something else to do."

Roy glared, he had been about to save this girl, but before he could make an angry reply – she was gone. He looked at the man on the ground, he could stick around to make a statement, help arrest him.

Roy turned around and walked out the door.

The police had a store full of witnesses, and they'd be here soon. Besides that, he really didn't like being told what to do, especially by some rude civilian.

* * *

><p>"Technically you're not my boss, you're just my- whoops, sorry, I really have to go. Kida's glaring at me." Ariel shut off her phone with a snap.<p>

"I'm not glaring."

"Yes you are, what do you call this?" Ariel made an extremely exaggerated face in Kida's direction.

"Why did your boss call you?" Dick's voice echoed from the back of the store.

"Because she's a grumpy, socially challenged, harpy with a martyr complex."

"Some answer," Dick complained.

"It's the truth though," Ariel said, routing through the chips.

"Are you getting anything Sherlock?" Wally asked Kida. Ever since finding out her last name was Holmes, the nickname was hers. Not that she was complaining.

Kida stared, Wally's arms were laden with an assortment of _everything._ Chips, chocolate, granola bars, even ice cream. "Umm, just this," Kida held out a bag of Reese's Mini's.

"Ready to go?" Ariel walked down to them, followed closely by Dick.

"All set"

Kida frown deepened as they neared the theatre, "I feel bad."

"Shut up," Ariel instructed, "here comes Nat."

"But Ariel-"

"Hey, Nat, how's it going?" Ariel asked louder than needed.

"Good."

"Hey I'm talking here-"

"Ok, lets go."

"ARIEL!" Wally and Dick stared at Kida, surprised by her volume. She continued, "this is wrong, it goes against my religion and more importantly, my personal values. I refuse to be dragged into something illegal and immoral."

"Calm down," Ariel said, irritated.

"No I will not, I'm going to take a hint from the handouts in the guidance office. I'm saying no, because saying no is ok. Saying no is the right-"

"We're sneaking food into the movies, not a bomb." Ariel said, "so chill, and get a move on, I'm not dealing with your frigging tantrum this time."

"But-"

"If you don't want to come, then stay out here and eat your damn candy alone on the floor, cuz I'm going to watch the movie."

Kida attempted to reply again, this time she was cut off by Dick's phone.

"Sorry, I'll just-" He looked at the caller ID, "actually, I better take this call." He walked a few meters away, close enough that they could see his mouth moving, but not hear him.

Ariel's gaze was torn away as her own phone beeped. Her eyes widened, "I really have to go, sorry guys." She tossed her bag of chips at Wally, "sorry." She turned and apologized again profusely. "Tell Dick I'm sorry!" She yelled as she rushed out the door.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked bewildered at Ariel's quick departure. Kida and Nat exchanged knowing looks, "do you guys know something I don't?"

Kida looked up alarmed, she opened her mouth nervously.

"Wally we have to go, our batty friend is definitely not feeling the aster today." Dick reappeared "where's Ariel?"

"She had to go…"

"Tell her we said bye then," the two boys headed out the door.

"Just in the nick of time," Nat muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kida stared at the door.

* * *

><p>"This is where I found him," Roy said motioning to the image on the screen.<p>

"And you didn't see anyone else?" Batman asked.

"No, and I didn't touch the crime scene ether, I'm not an amateur."

"You said he mentioned something before he died, did he give any clues as to who killed him?"

"Not specifically, but he said something about a group of government funded solders."

"We'll look into it." Roy walked out. "I want you to go see if the crime scene holds any clues to the scientists death."

"But Speedy already checked it out, why do we have to-" Wally shut up as Batman glared at him. "To the crime scene it is."

* * *

><p>"Nothing over here."<p>

"Negative on the east end too."

"How about you Artimis?"

"…."

"Artimis?"

"….I think someone's here…"

"Miss Martian?"

_I've activated the link._

_I thought I heard something move._

Robin narrowed his eyes, _I found him._

_Conner, Wally, head him off at the exit._

* * *

><p>The archer stared at Ariel. Her blue eyes searched for Ariel's hidden figure in the shadows.<p>

"….I think someone's here…"

Ariel's heart sped up, if she got caught at a crime scene…..Better not think about it now, she decided, focus on getting out. She could use the back exit and be gone before they knew it.

She crept out the door and stopped, the guy with a black tee shirt and the other with a yellow get up, were waiting for her.

Ariel backed up, then turned around to make a run for it. She moved only to hear a eerie laugh, and be tackled by the boy wonder himself.

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TADA!<em>**

**_Well, the chapter was rushed but whatever..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_I will sneak into Robin's room and steal his clothes for all reviewers . _**


	4. The humiliation and the recognition

**No! I am not dead, I was just sick and lazy - sue me. Anywho, this chapter is really short, but – shrugs – what can you do? Oh, and did anyone see the new YJ episodes? (Of course you did ^.^) And am I the ONLY one who does NOT like the Zatanna/Robin pairing? Then again, I am a little possessive…..**

* * *

><p>Kida had organized the files alphabetically, numerically, by file size, and file type. She had rearranged the fonts and sizes, then started the long process of fixing every grammar mistake she could find. As she scrolled through her iPhone looking for the ideal Broadway album to play, she came across a text from Ariel.<p>

_Please don't kill me._

What. The. Fuck. Did. She. Do?

Kida glanced at the floor, a shadow's sudden movement distracted her from a response. She frowned, her thumb pressing the touch screen nervously. The shadow grew until it separated. The figure was obviously wearing a cape and had a mask with two points that extended beyond its head. She turned around, not believing what she saw.

"I need to get inside."

"Uh- I don't think I can-," Batman's eyes narrowed, "right through the doubles doors, to your left, past the unknown soldier memorial, up the stairs, the second door on the right….Have a nice day!"

Kida stared as the imposing figure walked by. She felt like crying, she was going to be in so much trouble when Hannah found out.

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary, the justice league found one of your scientists in an abandoned warehouse."

The entire FOX team had gathered outside the office. News that they had been compromised had alarmed even the more professional members. Kida was incredibly uncomfortable, especially when several agents looked her way.

What if they thought it was her fault?

What if they all hated her?

Kida fiddled with the bottom of her grey vest - she was always like this. Every time something went wrong or could go wrong, even if there was only the slightest chance it could go wrong, she would start freaking out.

Her eyes flickered across the door. She could make out the shadows moving behind the filmed plastic.

Suddenly the buzz of gossip that had surrounded Kida lifted, instead, it was replaced by a shocked silence. Kida's mouth dropped open. She stared at the man who had entered the room. He made his way to the office.

"I'll ask you again. W-"

"That will be enough Batman, my daughter is not the one in charge, I am."

_Sargent Archer._

_Ariel was so fired. _

"Father-"

"Let me handle this Hannah."

There was a long, tension filled silence, before Capitan Archer walked out.

The silence remained as the crowd took in her appearance. It was unlike anything they had seen before. Her auburn hair, usually in a neat bun, was frizzing at the sides. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks a slight pink colour – she was flustered.

And embarrassed.

_Humiliated._

"Well?" She snapped, "quit your gawking and get lost. Everything's under control."

The many spectators seemed to trickle away, all of them forced into submission by Hannah's glare.

Kida's brown eyes locked with Hannah's dark green ones. She wanted to say something to her role model – comfort her somehow. She attempted a small smile, but Hannah shook her head a little and turned away.

Kida looked on sadly as her Capitan walked away shamefully – she wanted to say something, but the proper words wouldn't come.

She bit her lip for a second, wondering what she could do.

Her eyes narrowed.

Oh that's right, she had a certain _friend _to talk to.

* * *

><p>Wally hadn't realized just how <em>oblivious <em>Ariel could be. Here she was, not five feet from him, _talking_ to him and yet – she _still _didn't know who he was. His costume wasn't that good, was it? Surely a change of clothing wasn't all it took to deceive his friend?

Judging by her actions - it was. She had tried to escape six times in the last hour, every time she would fall short at the door. It wouldn't recognize her id, not allowing her to leave. Wally was considering just letting her go again, just to see what she would do.

But Batman would be pissed. Along with everyone else.

Wally sighed, why did he have to watch Ariel?

Besides, he was getting hungry. Couldn't he go grab a few snacks – or a dozen – and come back? She wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Recognized - B01 – Robin"

Finally, Wally thought, looking up excitedly, Robin could take his place and he could do something worthwhile. What he would do was unimportant, the fact that he was free was-

"Kaldur is coming with another member, we have to watch her as well." Robin glanced at Ariel, but looked away quickly. "Does she know?"

"Dude, she still thinks she can escape, there's no way she's going to find out."

Robin sighed, "this is going to complicate things."

"Recognized – B02 – Aqua lad"

Wally's eyes widened at the familiar figure beside Kaldur. The girl was shorter than average with shoulder length, black hair and brown eyes.

Robin grimaced, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm leaving, Robin, Kid Flash, the others will be here soon to help you."

Kaldur turned and exited once more.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Hi?" Ariel raised her hand slightly in a half hearted wave. She braced for the string of abuse she would no doubt receive from her uptight friend.

But the voice she heard wasn't as pissed off as she expected, no, on the contrary, her expression was one of shock.

Kida stared at the two part time justice leaguers with a dazed look on her face.

"Dick? Wally?"

The two boys tensed up.

"Why are you wearing spandex?"

"…"

There was a pregnant pause – no one in the room knowing exactly what to say. The silence was quickly filled with Ariel's laughter, loud and uncontrolled, as she recognized her friends.

"Aha- Wally," she sputtered, "D-Dick," before bursting out in laughter again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, short, I know. Next chapter will get more into the other two Oc's AND continue this one. It's going to be a lot longer, so it'll be a another long wait. SORRY!<strong>_

_**And seriously, do any of you NOT like the Zatanna/Robin pairing? I want to know! **_


End file.
